Vote for Lindbergh or Vote for War
by FlushedDeck
Summary: Was it worse than the war that had happened barely two decades prior? All depended on who you asked. For Europeans, it was living hell. For Americans, it was just another European war. And this one they were not going to be involved in. Alfred F. Jones would not be the hero this time. Yet, he didn't seem to mind. World War II AU


Vote for Lindbergh or Vote for War

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. This story is based of events in the first chapter of The Plot Against America by Philip Roth. The book itself is historical fiction so events in 'history' (or current time to the characters) in this story is not entirely true. In addition any terms in this story used to downgrade groups of people, may it be their religious beliefs or otherwise, is not my opinion. It is just the way of mindsets of people/characters in the story._

* * *

"If Roosevelt doesn't win the election, I don't think I'll be able to help."

"Do not stress over it lad. You can only do so much. Worry about your own country first."

"I am. I am afraid. If he doesn't win, you know what is most likely going to happen to everyone. Not just me."

"I do. We all do."

"I wish you luck, Arthur."

"You as well Alfred. You as well."

* * *

The 'Great War' had been enough fighting for everyone whether they were involved in it or not. Reparations had been paid, or were being, paid off. Europe was in bad shape. Horrible shape. Bankruptcy, destroyed lands, homeless, family-less, and downright bitterness spread throughout most of the continent. It had been another European war. One that had outdone ones in the past with hundreds of thousands dead, wounded, and disabled men on all sides. Places that were once plentiful lands were destroyed by trenches, by explosions, and by rotting bodies.

It had been Europe's war, and yet they had needed the Americans to help. Europe needed them to come in with their kind smiles, their optimism, their technology, and fighting spirit. They aided Britain. They aided France. They helped beat back the Germans to their homeland. Made them surrender.

Europe was left a devastated mess.

The United States of America boomed.

Industry was high on the run after the 'Great War'. The World War. Consumerism society -capitalism- took the streets. The stock market boomed. The people smiled. The country smiled.

The stock market crashed all at once, fell down like the uneven house of cards it was. The American way crashed to the ground. People's life savings were lost in the blink of an eye. The world fell into a depression. The Great Depression. People lost their jobs, their homes, their cars; they lost everything.

Without any money they couldn't pay for clothes, for food, for the basics of everyday living. What had just been a roaring amazement of music, industry, and carefree happiness was now a dreary, silent hole of darkness consuming even what used to be some of the happiest of souls. But Roosevelt, good old President Roosevelt came into the White House and took power of the country. He put plans into action. He gave power to the people; jobs, soup lines, bread lines, roofs over people's heads, and a steady voice to lead the nation to its previous glory.

FDR with his New Deal, with the Alphabet Soup and American ideals was leading the way out of the Depression. Even if it was slow, even if he didn't make every correct decision right away he tried and he cared.

He was someone the United States needed.

He was someone many countries needed; a strong head of government that could help the people. Bring food to their tables; put roofs over people's heads. That 'someone' for Germany turned out to be Adolf Hitler. A strong witted man who moved his way up in the German government. One who fed the starving. Who taught the children to be strong, the women to believe in natural beauty, and the men to have pride in their German blood.

One who twisted the minds of its countries people to his own beliefs. One who made it seem good for the country. For the demise of Germany, the Great Fatherland was not the Germans fault. Oh no, it was the Jews. It was the ones who were lower than people; lesser beings.

Some believed him. Most turned a blind eye.

He had power, he had the country; he had won.

He annexed Austria, overran Czechoslovakia, invaded and then he had conquered Poland. Soon following both Britain and France declared war on Germany, again. Nazi Germany quickly occupied Denmark, Holland, Belgium, and Norway. He all but defeated France and bombed -what some people would describe- 'the living shit' out of Britain. No one would be able to keep up with German technology. They, the countries, fell one by one and shipped their Jews, Gypsies, Homosexuals; the 'less than humans' off to ghettos then to concentration camps.

Death camps.

Gas chambers, whippings, barefoot marches, digging your own grave; all because they had a different view or way to live life than the 'superior race' of pure German blood. It was sickening. It was horrifying. They needed help.

Help, that other countries could provide. Help that other countries didn't provide.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones could tell you a lot of things he had seen in his lifetime for it was longer than most. To billions of lives he was old. To less than 300 he was young. To him he was freedom. He was the hero that people would sometimes need, even if they never said anything. He was strong, yes he was young, but it wouldn't stop him from trying everything in his power to defend those who needed it.

The election of 1940, it was his fault.

He wasn't the hero when people needed it and now he never would be. He had been pushing to try to send aid over to Britain. If he couldn't send soldiers he'd send the next best thing. His country came first, yes, and his country wasn't in the best of shape, yes, but he couldn't turn a blind eye to those who might have needed it.

For his country was getting better with the help of the president. He was a good man. He knew he couldn't solve every ones problems but he kept trying. Even if it didn't work he tried something new. Alfred, no America, liked this man. He admired him and was glad that he was able to step up and try to solve things others were stumped on. That others had already given up on. The New Deal was something Alfred could feel front and center.

He could feel it work its way through his veins. Feel it strengthen the country slowly but surely making it better. The Depression has been a step back, sure, but he had learned his lesson. He was back up and fighting. Round two wouldn't be lost.

Hitler, he remembered hearing that name. This person that had been trying to feed the German people and bring pride back to them. A good idea at first. But an idea that went south all too soon. With the rebuilding of an army that was supposed to stay down, and the anger towards the other countries who had put the German people this way at combined together to create a horrible concoction of more violence and death.

Was it worse than the war that had happened barely two decades prior? All depended on who you asked. For Europeans, it was living hell. For Americans, it was just another European war. And this one they were not going to be involved in. Alfred F. Jones would not be the hero this time.

"No person of honesty and vision can look on their pro-war policy here today without seeing the dangers involved in such a policy both for us and for them," stated a slightly crackling voice over the static of radio waves spewing out of the small radio in front of the current president of the United States. A young man who appeared to be only 18 or 19 years old sat next to him an uncharacteristic frown set in his face.

"It's not like we would go in there guns a blazing if we weren't ready for it ourselves. Who the hell does this guy think he is trying to be, none of us are stupid to go in and not have some sort of plan," Alfred huffed out leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Jones."

A look and a raised eyebrow made the young nation go quiet mumbling slightly under his breath.

"A few far-sighted Jewish people realize this and stand opposed to intervention. But the majority still do not…" Alfred tuned the radio out for a moment seeing red. 'Majority still do not', no shit! People with the same beliefs as them were being murdered by the hundreds of thousands at this very moment for all they know. His eye twitched before going back to listening. "We cannot blame them for looking out for what they believe to be their own interests, but we must also look out for ours. We cannot allow the natural passions and prejudices of other peoples to lead our country to destruction."

If there was any more to be said neither the president nor Alfred heard it for the radio that was a moment prior being listened to was now smashed against the far wall in small itty bitty pieces. The wall also had a shallow indent as well.

"Mister America, please just try to calm down," the president put up his hands a bit looking at the fuming nation representative next to him.

"Calm down!? **Calm down!? **That, that conniving excuse of an American citizen just called his fellow countrymen, on national radio, other peoples! Just because they had different views than him and won't follow his every step! It's fucking bullshit, complete and utter fucking **bullshit** and you want me to calm down?!" the nation practically screamed back at the other clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. He looked at the others face taking deep breaths after a moment.

It wasn't a time to freak out. It was a time to discuss, right.

"Look I just," another deep breath, "hate that someone would do that. Everyone is entitled to their opinion in my country. Freedom of speech but that, that was uncalled for. Citizens are citizens here, no matter what their religious or non religious beliefs are. It makes me feel like I failed as a nation if some people are like that, you know?" he looked over at the president biting his bottom lip slightly. He didn't want that other man for president, he really didn't. Alfred had a bad feeling about it.

"You then should know that your own people are not going to want him for president if he is acting this way. He won't even become the main candidate to run against me. You getting angry over this and destroying a radio is not going to do much," the president told him lacing his fingers back together in his lap. "We will all be fine Jones, now, what did you want to talk to be about before this? Sending aid to Britain if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, while I understand we can't send over our own soldiers we can't just sit by and do nothing you know? It'll only be a little while before they come knocking on our door if we let all of Europe fall," Alfred responded back sitting down once more.

"I suppose I can see if I can push for some supplies to be sent over then, if you believe it is the correct choice."

"Of course I do Mister President. Of course I do."

* * *

Alfred went to the 1940 Republican Convention feeling pleased. Lindbergh was not expected to show up that night, his name had barely been mentioned. The country smirked at the thought even though oddly enough he felt disappointed about it. _Disappointed?_ How odd.

The delegate was going to be Dewey or Willkre. President Roosevelt would win against either one of them, and then they'd be able to help Britain. That's what Alfred wanted to do, even if he had a few doubts over the past few months. What if the nation was attacked because of this? Would they have enough food for the already hungry country people? Would they have enough money to support the government?

Alfred's thoughts were cut short as the door to the main entrance opened and the crowd went quiet for a moment. Flight cap and all, it was Lindbergh. The silence was sliced in half with roaring cheers of his name.

"Lindy! Lindy! Lindy!" filled the room seeming to get louder and louder as he got closer to the stage. Alfred felt a twinge in his chest. Longing? Or, was it, _relief?_ Whatever it was soon he found himself unable to stay silent. He began cheering along with his people before he could stop himself.

He covered his mouth with his hand eyes bulging slightly. He hated this man, right? He had done horrible things -said horrible things- about his people.

America just sat there as the cheering lasted for half an hour, no one even trying to calm the crowd down. It was obvious who the Republican delegate was going to be now. The person, no bigot, who had denounced people who were Jewish over national radio as 'other peoples'. Someone who was a country short of being an opencast admirer of Adolf Hitler, was going to run for the position of President of the United States of America.

Alfred held his breath as this man accepted the nomination as the Republican delegate. He got up making his way out of the building trying to be invisible like his brother. Hopefully he didn't seem suspicious as he burst out the side doors and outside getting as far away from the building as possible. He should feel horrified by this turn of events and yet for some reason he felt happy, _proud_ even?

He sat down leaning back against a tree.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Is it the peoples influence? Or is it something else…" he trailed off pulling his legs up to his chest. Whatever it was, it was not good news. Soon people began to walk out of the building in large blobs talking amongst themselves. Alfred couldn't find the energy to stand up so he just say there watching people pass by if they came in his direction to leave.

He could hear his people's thoughts. Some were extremely happy, if Lindbergh was elected then they wouldn't be involved in the war just like he had promised. The others however seemed to be just as loud.

"_Hitler in America!"_

"_Fascism in America!"_

"_Storm troopers in America!"_

They all banged around inside his head so much he began to get a head ache. It hurt, it was so many different opinions that he couldn't support them all.

Not having any idea how long he sat there he finally let out a huff. This wouldn't solve anything, it would be better to talk with the President about what he was going to do about this. He was about to stand up before he heard the crunching of grass stopping on his left side.

"Are you okay young man?" the person asked as Alfred's face paled. That voice… it couldn't be.

Alfred slowly looked up at the other man and sure enough, it was the very same person that had person that had put him in this mess. He let out a squeak before standing up. "I can assure you I am fine, Mister Lindbergh," he told the other. While he was still confused on where he stood on his opinion on this man there was no reason for him to be truthfully rude to him, especially if there could be others nearby.

"I see, as long as you are not hurt," he trailed off for a moment. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Lindbergh now asked tilting his head a bit in a comical manner.

"Can't say we have met face to face before," Alfred replied shoving his hands into his pockets. The other snapped his fingers in realization. Alfred tried not to tense.

"You left the room earlier than the others. I saw you edging out along the side."

"I don't do well in crowds," Alfred explained hoping the other bought it. Lindbergh hummed a bit in response.

"Say, what is your name?" the other asked eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Well then it was nice to meet you Alfred F. Jones."

The man held out a hand to shake which Alfred quickly responded by extending his own hand giving the other a firm handshake. He saw some of the others memories flash in his mind before they broke contact. Lindbergh looked a bit winded eyes widening a bit. "You are sure we haven't met before?" he asked again obviously feeling familiarity wash over him. It's what happened when the nation came in contact with one of their citizens. They felt safe. They felt pure patriotism for their country for a brief moment.

"I can assure you, we haven't. I would remember a man like you. That much I can say."

The man nodded before bidding a farewell and finally leaving, silhouette fading as nighttime closed around his figure. Alfred let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't remember meeting Alfred when he got back into the states after he had flown across the ocean to Europe only a few years prior. That is what he thought anyways. Alfred quickly left as well, having to go talk to the president like he had promised.

The republican delegate watched the young man -Alfred he reminded himself- leave from the shadows with a frown set on his face. "He lied," was the only thing he whispered to himself. That young man had greeted him very briefly after his record setting flight, the question was; why hadn't he aged a day since then? And why had he felt so much _comfort_ with only one handshake and a quick conversation?

* * *

The representative of Great Britain calmly walked down the street in Virginia comically -in his opinion- named Washington Avenue. Of course that idiot would live on the street named after his first president.

He stopped when he heard laughing up ahead of multiple children and Alfred F. Jones who was laughing along with them. He watched them as all of them stood at different edges of a circle that was drawn in chalk. It was divided up into multiple parts like a pie or cake would be with a word in each, yet he couldn't make out any of them.

"Okay now it's your turn Ginny!" one of the children said handing what appeared to be a ball wrapped in cloth to make it softer. One of the girls nodded grabbing it looking around the circle at the others.

"I declare war on…" there was a heavy pause everyone tensing up before she screamed out "**Russia!**" She slammed the ball down on the circle near one of the other children before everyone ran in different directions. One of the children scrambled for the ball grabbing it with rushed hands.

"Stop!" he screamed it out before turning to one of the closest people and pelting the ball at their back. It hit the kid dead on with a faint smacking noise. The child who had thrown the ball let out a whoop while everyone else let out cries of annoyance.

"And just what is going on here?" the British representative asked walking over to the circle and looking around. He had not come all the way from his country in such a time to watch this.

"Woah he's British!" one of the children cheered out before waving. "Hi mister!"

All of the others waved or said hello as well crowding around him and Alfred. The American representative let out a chuckle. "Okay guys I have to get going now," he explained putting his hands on his hips. There were groans and whines of no and why. They all began to disperse anyways waving good bye to friends. One of them grabbed the ball as well. "I'll give you guys the candy next time okay? Say hi to your parents for me!" Alfred called after them smiling.

With a chorus of 'yes Alfred' they were all gone. Said American finally turned to fully face the other eyebrows raised. "So what's with the surprise visit old man?"

"I wanted to thank you. At the same time I needed to get out of the country for a little while," he explained closing his eyes for a moment. "So I figured, why the hell not, how about I give America a visit. Who knows when I will be able to again."

Alfred nodded at the other. "Well then how about we go inside and talk over tea or whatever. I think I might have a few bags or whatever from when Toris used to live here too."

"Toris…?"

"Lithuania. That's his, ah, human name," Alfred said turning on his heel beginning to walk down the street to his own home leaving the chalk circle behind. "Lived with me during the twenties remember?"

The other let out a hum in understanding looking over the writing on the circle. They were all labeled with country names. England, France, China, Russia, America, Japan, Italy, and Germany were all written down in scribbled hand writing. "So what was with that, display?"

"Oh it's a game. Most of the kids call it 'I declare war'. You draw a circle with chalk and then divide it up into pieces like a pie. Label it with different nations; stand on the edge of your nation. One nation is in charge of the ammo, the ball, and they declare war on one of the other nations like you already saw. They slam the ball down on that nations pie slice and everyone runs. The nation grabs it and attacks another nation instead so that the attacked nation then has the ammo. You just keep going and hope you don't miss your target or else your nation is destroyed," America explained finally reaching the front door taking out his keys. "You keep going until there is only two nations left then they face off or whatever. It's fun I suppose. Distracts the children enough."

Britain nodded after the other finished explaining. "That is rather… different," was the only thing he commented.

"Gives 'em something to do. Anyways let me go get that tea you can sit down or whatever," America made a small shooing motion going into the kitchen shoes already off his feet. Arthur made his way into the living room like the other said sitting down on the couch with a relieved sigh. Nothing would happen here. He was too far away from Europe for anything to happen.

After a few minutes the younger representative came out carrying two mugs; one with tea and the other with coffee inside. He handed the mug with tea to Arthur. "Half a spoon of sugar and a dash of milk," he commented sitting down across from the other in a padded chair.

He let out a sigh of appreciation taking a sip of the warm beverage. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Calm silence filled the room as both of them relaxed taking sips of their respective drink. Half way through his tea Arthur finally put the cup down on the coffee table clearing his throat. "I would like to extend my thanks seeing is how you have been trying to get aid to me while I am in a tough position. We both are at this time, so truthfully, thank you Alfred."

The other blinked setting his cup down as well. "It's fine Artie. I wish I could do more but I can't send over soldiers or anything. It isn't our war," the words had slipped out before he could think through them clearly. He took in a sharp intake of breath. Lindbergh's words echoed in his head.

"My name is not 'Artie' you twit," he paused giving the other a small scowl to which a nervous smile was plastered on the American's face hands up a bit in mock surrender. He shook his head letting out a sigh, "It is completely understandable. We all need to think of our country first."

"I suppose that's how Germany feels then, huh?" he asked the other. The smaller man tensed up a bit.

"I, I actually feel slightly bad for him," he paused seeing the others expression. "Well, he -Ludwig that is- told both Frog face and I that his new leader had been planning something that might not be in the best interests of Europe or even the German population as a whole. We didn't believe him completely at first but as I am sure you can see…" he trailed off for a moment putting his head in his hands.

"What does that have to do with you being sorry for the guy?"

Another deep breath. "Where do you think Hitler got the idea of the 'Perfect German' from lad?"

Silence filled the room once again, now an uncomfortable one as Alfred's eyes widened.

"You mean… he got it from Germany himself?" he asked in disbelief. It was true. Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt that is, was considered to be the perfect German in the Nazi's eyes. Blonde hair, blue eyes, strong and stoic, loyal to his country no matter what because he _was_ his country, as well as an amazing leader on the battle field; it couldn't be that Hitler based his belief off of him right?

Right?

"That is what some of us are thinking," was the reply from the other.

They both lapsed into silence after that. Minutes ticked by. Drinks cooled down. The Brit cleared his throat again.

"How are elections going?"

"Just peachy."

"That bad?"

"Mm," was the reply. Alfred recalled the night a few days ago. Meeting up with Lindbergh on accident and telling the president what had happened at the convention, minus the chat with the Republican delegate of course. He had gone on radio to say his reply that the country was waiting for. Alfred could recall every word.

"By the time this is over the young man will be sorry not only that he entered politics but that he ever learned to fly," that was what Roosevelt had said before promptly going back to sleep with a pat on Alfred's back and a 'you did a good job'. He should be happy because Roosevelt felt like he had the election in the bag; so he in a perfect scenario would win and America would help Britain. But was that really what he wanted? Getting involved in another war?

"Well that doesn't tell me much," Arthur replied back leaning forward a bit and snapping America out of his thoughts. Alfred let out a breath shoulders slumping.

"If Roosevelt doesn't win the election, I don't think I'll be able to help," he burst out taking off his glasses and running a hand down his face.

Arthur looked over at the other with a frown. He could tell the boy was worried but at the same time he seemed to be accepting it. There was something in his eyes, something that did not look good at all. "Do not stress over it lad. You can only do so much. Worry about your own country first," he replied back reaching out to pat the other on the shoulder.

"I am but I am afraid. If he doesn't win, you know what is most likely going to happen to everyone," pausing he looked into the others eyes. His blue ones were clouded with mixed feelings. Did he support this other candidate or not? "Not just me."

"I do. We all do," and that was the truth. No one had been able to stand up to German technology so far. The only people who might have a chance who were in the war might be the Canadians. Even with that being said without America there was a very slim chance with the Axis Powers -as the trio of Japan, Italy, and Germany called themselves- would be defeated. Arthur knew this. Alfred knew this. Everyone in Europe and Asia knew this.

"I wish you luck, Arthur," was all he could reply. He knew deep down in his heart that this war wouldn't turn out well for anyone. But it wasn't his war. It was Europe's war. One of many hundreds that have happened and are to come; it just wasn't worth it getting involved. Maybe if Lindbergh was elected it wouldn't be so bad, he did have the country in mind.

Alfred stopped that train of thought. No this man had called the Jewish people other peoples. He was a bad man. Right? Not suitable to run the country, right?

The man across from him stayed quiet watching different emotions flash across the others face. It was obvious that his people's thoughts were having an influence on his own mind set. He may have not wanted Roosevelt to lose himself, but his people wanted something different. His thoughts became clouded and his opinion changed because of it.

They didn't want to be involved in Europe's or Asia's war, so America was starting to develop those strong feelings as well. He didn't have the heart to blame them. To blame anyone for not wanting to be involved.

"You as well Alfred. You as well."

The room went silent as both representatives returned to their own thoughts just staring at the small coffee table. Their hopes were dying. Their drinks were cold.

* * *

On Labor Day Alfred felt happy the moment he woke up. It was the first political campaign for both Roosevelt and Lindbergh. He was going to be with the president for most of the day while keeping an eye on Lindbergh. He could sense the other candidate rather easily because of how important he was in the American citizens' eyes. He moved through the guards standing around the president flashing smiles in everyone's direction. They knew by now that he was really important, for some reason, and was always close to the president. Only a few knew who he really was. _What_ he really was.

It was always funny when they got a new agent in the Secret Service -which Alfred thought was a stupid name for them; _everyone knew they existed_- and got to meet Alfred. They got this look on their face that could only be described as '_why the hell does this 19 year old kid who seems to have the I.Q. of a peanut more than eighty percent of the time be this close to the most important man in America_' or his favorite one so far from a kid that had worked for the president back in 1906. He looked at Alfred for one second before bursting out laughing with a '_holy fucking shit and I thought I had quit babysitting._'

He had quickly become one of Alfred's favorites.

"Okay so you'll be running through your speech before lunch. After lunch time you'll be traveling through the state stopping in towns and such to give smaller speeches until dinner, which you will be able to have with your family," Alfred stopped talking for a moment having a sinking feeling in his chest. Lindbergh, he had been in New York not a few seconds before. He was suddenly gone. Not killed but gone.

"Jones, you okay?" the president ended up asking seeing a look of confusion cross the boys face.

With a lowered voice he told the other, "It's Lindbergh. He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Don't feel him anymore. He was in New York a moment ago, now he's just gone," he whispered eyes darting around.

"Is he..?"

"Dead? No, just gone."

The president frowned before shaking his head a bit. "Well if he isn't dead let us not worry about it," he patted Alfred on the shoulder. "We need to get started anyways."

Alfred nodded numbly mind still focusing on trying to find the other candidate. Was it possible that he had just disappeared off the face of the Earth? Was he actually dead, but America couldn't feel it?

His thoughts plagued him throughout the whole day not being able to focus on Roosevelt and his campaign until before dinner. He felt it, the jolt of Lindbergh in, California? Yes he had appeared back on U.S. land in Los Angeles California. He had flown across the country instead of going on his campaign that day. Only one mind surfaced in Alfred's head.

_What the actual fuck?_

"Mister President if we could please move to another room and turn on a radio," he said after clearing his head a bit. There was no doubt in his mind that Lindbergh would go on radio after this stunt. They had to hear what he was going to say. The president looked at him oddly for a moment. He walked over to him whispering in his ear, "Lindbergh. He flew to California, just landed."

Roosevelt nodded before following Alfred out, telling his family he would be back in a few moments. They both sat down after the door closed turning on the radio and waiting. Sure enough, the Republican made an announcement. It was crackly and hard to hear but both men heard it none the less.

"My intention in running for the presidency is to preserve American Democracy by preventing America from taking part in another World War. Your choice is simple. It's not between Charles A. Lindbergh and Franklin Delano Roosevelt. It's between Lindbergh and War."

Alfred leaned forward and shut the radio off not saying anything yet. He looked over at the president for a second before looking ahead of himself with a blank expression.

"I believe I will go to eat dinner now Jones. You are welcome to join if you so wish to," Roosevelt told him standing up. He nodded absentmindedly as the door opened and then closed again leaving him alone.

It was true that the current president wanted to enter the war. For good reasons as well. Once Europe was taken over there truthfully was no guarantee that Germany would stop there, they could want to do this to the whole world for Christ's sake. Plus America had been on good terms with the other countries of Britain, France, and Russia. Russia not so much anymore because of the thing with its government but it just didn't feel quite right leaving them to fight the German super power alone with sub-par technology.

At the same time however, America also was very strong with both its navy and army. They'd have home field advantage of the Germans decided to try to attack them. America was the third largest country some of its states were larger than a few European countries combined so it would be hard for any real damage to take place. And the war was only in Asia and Europe.

The Sino-Japanese war was between China and Japan mostly. Japan believed in 'Making a Better East Asia' and ruling over it while the other countries of Asia believed it to be completely ridiculous. America, the personification, was friends with Japan. Or at least he was. Thought they were. He was a pretty cool person even if he didn't show much emotion. They used to write letters every now and then but lately Alfred has not received any back for the last two he sent.

He had already defeated Germany once back in the first World War, so Alfred and Ludwig weren't all that close. He understood that Ludwig wasn't the one to blame however. When your country goes to war, you follow it because you _are_ its country. Nation representatives do influence their leaders a lot but wars are generally not their fault entirely. Like how America was trying to send aid to Britain, or had been trying before.

It was Japan's and Germany's government that was doing this, they just had to go along with it. They may or may not agree with what the nation is doing but eventually the peoples thoughts get to a nation so they agree with the new mind set. Germany might not be completely 'Nazified'- as Alfred had once put it- quite yet but in a few more years he might believe it down to his very core; same with Japan and the imperialistic ways of his country.

Same with America and his thoughts on Charles Lindbergh.

He didn't know what to think. If Roosevelt won the election then they would be going to war at the most and at the least sending supplies. If they did send supplies however then the Axis Powers may no longer consider America neutral unless America were to do the same for both sides. However if Lindbergh was elected as president he would have to keep his promise; seeing is how it is his whole campaign. But what would he have to do in order to get Germany, Japan, and Italy to leave America alone? Send money? Send supplies?

Send the Jewish, homosexuals, and gypsies over to be killed?

Alfred didn't know. There were too many outcomes that branched off of the main two. The American people wouldn't stand for certain things. If Lindbergh tried anything funky like that the government would -hopefully- kick his ass out of the White House. If the government did Alfred would. He'd kick him across the ocean to Germany where he belonged if that were the case. He did not think so however. When he met up with the man he did not seem like that, he truthfully had felt that if America did not enter the war then they would be safe.

The country would be safe, no need to get involved with Europe's war.

* * *

The following few months passed by in a blur to Alfred. Campaign after campaign for both Roosevelt and Lindbergh. Lindbergh flew from state to state going to different towns until reaching the capitol of said state. He'd make a radio broadcast at each capitol to the nation.

All of America seemed to be listening in, including Alfred. He was developing a sense of relief as the Republican candidate would make his announcements, even if they were usually the same thing each and every time; only worded differently.

"To prevent a war in Europe is now too late. But it is not too late to prevent America from taking part in that war. FDR is misleading the nation. America will be carried to war by a president who falsely promises peace. The choice is simple. Vote for Lindbergh or vote for war."

His people were starting to like Lindbergh. More than originally. It was a good even split between both candidates. The popular vote was going to be close this time around; that much was obvious. Alfred didn't know what to think. There were good and bad outcomes that could happen with either person, but slowly he was starting to realize that, yes, perhaps Lindbergh was what the country needed. They didn't need war. Europe should be able to defend themselves, and if they can't it's their problem.

These thoughts scared Alfred. He didn't know why but they seemed logical, it was what he wanted to believe but it was wrong. But why? He felt like he was forgetting important facts, something very important that should not have been forgotten.

He did know that the Jewish population still did not trust Lindbergh. He had downgraded them, it made sense. Even now though, their opinions were changing as well. A week or so prior when Lindbergh had taken his campaign to New Jersey, a Jewish leader of a sorts in that area was one of the first people to meet up with him and shake his hand.

Rabbi Bengelsdorf was the mans name. His speech that he welcomed Lindbergh with Alfred could not remember all of it but he remembered the last few sentences.

"America is our only homeland. Our religion is independent if any piece of land other than this great country, to which, now as always, we commit our total devotion and allegiance as the proudest of citizens. I want Charles Lindbergh to be my president not in spite of my being a Jew but because I am a Jew- an American Jew."

He had made a good point, many good points. Jewish citizens also realized his reasoning. Not all of them, no, not all of them but a long shot but many of them were soon thinking about what this man had said. What was happening to German Jews, no Europe's Jews, were not connected to American Jews. Americans were Americans. Europeans were Europeans. It was just the way everything worked.

They were all American citizens, so they shouldn't have to worry about the death camps.

Alfred let out a sigh sinking down into the overstuffed couch similar to the one Arthur had been sitting on when he had come to visit in one of his homes in Virginia. He reached over next to the couch trying to turn on the radio without moving too much, or at all really, he was comfortable and it had been a long day. There was a small click then some static as it finally turned on. He turned the knob trying to find a broadcasting station. He stopped dead and closed his eyes when he heard the very mans voice he had been thinking about today. Rabbi, he was speaking for Lindbergh today.

How interesting.

"-and by doing everything within his power to advance the cause of American aviation and to expand America's air defenses. Yes, in 1936, long before the beginning of European hostilities," America snorted at that. 'European hostilities.' Oh now he could see it. Germany having something stupid like a staring contest with France and then losing so he sulks in a corner and directs mean insults at him, and causes France to cry because 'non mon hair is **amazing** you stupid Allemand you are telling lies!' oh boy what a sight _that_ would be.

", the Nazis awarded Colonel Lindbergh a medal, and yes, the colonel accepted their medal. But all the while, my friends, all the while secretly exploiting their admiration in order to better protect and preserve our Democracy and to preserve our neutrality through strength. This is not America's war," Alfred sat up getting comfortable again while kicking his legs up on the coffee table. He didn't want to fall asleep, "This is Europe's war. It is one of a thousand year-long sequence of European wars dating back to the time of Charlemagne. It is their second devastating was in less than half a century. And can anyone forget the tragic cost to America after their last Great War?" Alfred flinched.

He could remember it very clearly. The screams. The pain. The terror and regret. Soldiers dying without him being able to do anything. It was a living hell, worse than any other war he had been in.

"Forty thousand Americans killed in action. A hundred and ninety-two thousand Americans wounded. Seventy-six thousand Americans dead from disease. Three hundred and fifty thousand Americans on disability today because of their participation in that war. And just how astronomical will the price be this time? The number of our dead -tell me President Roosevelt, will it merely be doubled or tripled or will it perhaps be quadrupled? Tell me, Mister President, what sort of America will the massive slaughter of innocent American boys leave in its wake?" Alfred stiffened closing his eyes for a moment.

It was true that the Great War had been horrible. The numbers of casualties on all sides proved that and it would only get worse as time went on. Back in the seventeen hundreds while fighting for independence one of the most complex things you had were muskets and canons. Now you'd use tanks, poison gas, bombs; things that back when America was young didn't even exist. You killed a lot more people with a tank than you did with a musket.

"Of course, the Nazi harassment and persecution of its German Jewish population is a cause of enormous anguish to me as it is to every Jew. But how will this cruel fate that has befallen them in their own land be alleviated by our great country going to war with their tormentors?" That is what got the American. How would it be?

If anything it would get worse would it not? They would kill them all off as fast as possible before anything could be done. They'd gas them, shoot them, whip them; treat them less than human then they already are. If they, the Americans, failed then they would suffer great loss of their own people -his people- as well as a countless number more of Jews.

"If anything, the predicament of all Germany's Jews would only worsen immeasurably -worsen, I fear, tragically. Yes, I am a Jew, and as a Jew I feel their suffering with a familiar sharpness. But I am an American citizen my friends. I am an American born and raised, and so I ask you, how would my pain be lessened if America were to now enter the war and along with the sons of our Protestant families and the sons of our Catholic families and the sons of our Jewish families were to fight and die by the tens of thousands on a blood soaked European battleground?" Alfred turned the radio off heart racing. They'd die.

All of his countries children; they would die. They would go in guns a blazing and morals high only to be snuffed out by the beast that was the Nazi German army. Plus if he helped fight Germany then both Japan and Italy would attack him. While Italy wasn't that much to worry about Japan was. He was on the other side of his country too. If he was attacked from both sides, what would happen? People along the east and west coast would be bombed out like the people in all of Great Britain were?

The war, he couldn't enter the war. He couldn't even send supplies. If Europe and Asia fall, then it is their own fault. He has to remain neutral and stay out of that, even if that means the destruction of the countries he considers friends.

His thoughts were cut off with a loud knocking at his front door. Letting out a small grunt America pushed off the couch shuffling over to the door. He opened it seeing one of the agents from the White House standing there.

"I am here to deliver the bomber jacket you wanted to use for the planes the air force will be using, sir," the man said handing over the wrapped package. America had a smile spread across his face.

"Oh wow, thanks man! I've been waiting for this baby, want me to sign anywhere or something?" he asked grabbing the package and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No you don't sir," he nodded smiling even wider at the other.

"Okay man, have the rest of the day off or whatever," he commented shutting the door and speed walking into his office. Getting out a pair of scissors, America carefully cut open the package getting to the jacket on the inside.

It was perfect.

All dark brown leather and a black fur collar. It had a plane on its sleeve, a star over the heart, and a fifty on the back. Plane because, duh, you wear this while flying one. Star over the heart because it is patriotic, being American, as fuck. Fifty on the back because of his amazing 50 states. Hawaii wasn't a state _yet_, but he had a feeling in his gut that it would be. Eventually.

Grinning like a nine year old on Christmas morning he slid the jacket on over his button up with a sigh. Yeah, he could get used to wearing this. It seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Long as I have this I'm ready for any war," he commented out loud before taking it off. He couldn't go around wearing something like this in public just yet but when the time came he'd never take it off. He was sure of it.

His mind drifted away from the speech given out by Rabbi only a few moments ago, for it did not seem relevant any longer. If he had paid attention he would have noticed that major shift in his people's opinions. He would have realized this was the speech of Roosevelt's defeat.

* * *

When the election finally came around, Alfred was ready. So was Franklin Roosevelt. So was Charles Lindbergh. The whole nation was. The popular vote, while it was in Lindbergh's favor, it was not by much. Fifty-seven percent of the popular vote went to Lindbergh while the other forty-three percent went to Roosevelt.

The electoral vote was a different story. Lindbergh got forty-six states to select him.

Roosevelt lost. Lindbergh had won.

Alfred F. Jones would not be the hero of Europe this time. Yet, he didn't seem to care.

* * *

Alfred sat in the oval office in what was going to be President Lindbergh's chair. He had liked Roosevelt's a bit better, it had been more comfortable. Perhaps with time this one would be more comfortable too. He soon heard the talking of said man with one of the agents that was to be stationed outside the door for the first few weeks. Kicking his legs up in the desk he grinned getting ready for the man's reaction.

"So you are saying I will be able to work in here?" the door creaked open as this question was asked, "Not too bad although… wait. You!" Lindbergh looked like he had seen a ghost.

The agent just sighed, used to this by now.

"Mister Jones, please, _take your feet off of the desk._ How many times have we asked you?" he asked with a chiding tone that a mother would use after finding their child trying to sneak a cookie.

"That would be the third time this week. Don't worry I will try not to so it anymore."

"You said that last time."

"Hmm, I guess so. But I did say _try_, not _do_," he said making a small hand gesture.

Lindbergh looked like he was constipated leaning forward slightly in astonishment.

"You can stand outside or whatever. Gotta catch up the Pres on how things work out of the public eye around here," Alfred said standing up and moving his way around the desk the new president watching him the whole time.

"Of course, Mister Jones. Welcome to the White House Mister President," the agent said walking back out of the room closing the door with a click. Alfred smiled at the other in the room rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"You're the kid from before. Alfred right?" he asked trying not to look too freaked out.

"Yep that's me! Alfred F. Jones at your service."

"Why are you here? No wait, why is a nineteen year old even here in the first place?" he made his way around to the other side of the desk sitting down. The man began to evaluate the situation. Could it be that the kid actually did work for the White House and had visited the Republican Convection to see who might be living here next? But why would he go alone? Much less the nineteen year old not a senior agent or whatever.

The boy let out a laugh cutting off his thoughts. "You think I am nineteen? Dude thanks for the flattery, makes me feel young again," was all he said leaning forward placing his hands on the desk. "Wanna know a secret Lindy?"

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

A sigh. "Okay, what is your secret?" This should be good.

"I am actually 164 years old."

Lindbergh just stared at him. The room lapsed into silence as the man leaned back in his chair with a small 'thunk' noise. He looked into this kids eyes trying to find the spark in his eyes telling the president that he was lying. It was all honesty and mirth in them, nothing else. He let out a breath closing his eyes. He would have to be careful about this.

"And how exactly is that possible?"

Alfred beamed at the other. "My human name, as you already know, is Alfred F. Jones. I am actually the personification of the United States of America," the other explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "If you want proof I have signatures from all my past bosses."

"Past… bosses?"

"Well, yeah, the previous presidents. George Washington, Abe Lincoln, you know the like."

"And you have been alive since 1776."

"Before then actually. England raised me and stuff when the land was just British colonies, the original thirteen and all that. I was alive before then too. Used to travel around with the natives and stuff. I don't remember all too much about it though," he explained pursing his lips afterwards. "Us nations have always existed. One of the oldest is China -he is a crazy old bastard let me tell you-, and I'm one of the youngest along with my brother Mattie. He represents Canada so you might actually be seeing him sometimes. Germany is pretty young too but I don't see him too much 'cause of obvious reasons… most nations have a representative. A lot of 'em I have not met personally including a lot of the South American and African countries but I know most European and Asian ones."

Lindbergh just stared at him taking in all of this information as the kid, no _nation_, explained it. He interrupted him shoulders slumping forward a bit. "So you've met the founding fathers? Fought in the Revolutionary and Civil Wars? Living through The Great war, the depression, the Roaring twenties, everything?"

"Lived through and felt it all. I personally loved moving west. Being a cowboy was great," Alfred told the other remembrance in his eyes. It was something you only saw on older people thinking about the times when they were younger more than half a century prior.

"What do you do exactly?"

"Oh well I help you and stuff. I have my own paper work. I go with you to other countries no matter what, go to nation meetings if they are called; that sort of stuff. It can be annoying sometimes but it's my life."

The president nodded while taking all of this in. Who was anyone to know that these people existed? These things were supposed to be myths, fake, not real in anyway what-so-ever. Yet here he was, some 160 year old something personification who looked to be the spitting image of an all proud American teenager. Acted like one too.

"So that's why you didn't age since I had seen you from the time I flew to Europe to when I saw you again at the Republican Convention and why I felt so, so-"

"Patriotic, safe, _amazing?_ That happens when I make contact with my own citizens. And the age thing; yes. Sorry about lying to you as well it was kind of a dick move," Alfred answered cutting the man off.

He nodded. "Well I suppose it is perfectly understandable. I do not believe people would believe you if you walked around saying that you had in fact seen them years prior and still looked the same."

They both just looked at each other for a while the silence taking over the room. America could feel the new president run through his own thoughts filled with ideas. He smiled knowingly closing his eyes. This man, this new president, is what the country needed. They did not need another war to fight in. It was Europe's war. It was Europe's problem.

* * *

"Mister Kirkland you have a telegram from a Mister Alfred Jones."

"Oh is that so please bring it over here. I believe it was high time I took a break anyways. Could you fix me some tea?" he asked the maid taking the paper with delicate hands.

"Of course Mister Kirkland. It will be up in a moment."

"Thank you," he smiled slightly at the young lady before turning around to read the telegram sent by America. He had not yet had a chance to see how elections had worked out a few days prior. He had been too busy with paperwork and keeping his country alive with the bombings that were becoming a normal occurrence. He read it over face quickly paling.

Arthur set the paper down on his desk getting up slowly. His muscles hurt from the attacks like usual. Walking over to the window and looking outside his answer was reached. It was time.

"Mister Kirkland I have your tea ready…."

"If you could set up a meeting with Her Royal Majesty immediately I would be grateful."

"S-sir? What do you mean you met up with her only a few hours ago," the girl stuttered out.

"We are surrendering."

"What?"

A tear slipped down his cheek as he turned to look at her. "We are surrendering to Nazi Germany."

* * *

'_Dear Arthur Kirkland, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland,_

_ I am sorry to have to tell you we, The United States, will not be able to aid you against your war in Europe. You will have to continue to fight against Germany yourself. We as a nation are going to remain neutral in this situation. The last time we entered one of your wars we had hundreds of thousands dead. We are not going to be sacrificing anymore men just for them to die on a blood soaked European battle ground._

_ I can't believe I thought Roosevelt would be a good idea, or how you did. I realize that we don't need another war in America. What happens to the Jewish in Europe happens to them. The people in my country are safe so that is all that matters._

_ I wish you luck Arthur, but that is all I can do. Leave me out of it for we are already going to be striking up an agreement with Germany and Japan as soon as possible to keep our neutrality._

_ America will not be dragged into a war that is already being won; give up while you still have a chance._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alfred F. Jones, The United States of America'_

* * *

Alfred let out a yawn opening the door to his home in D.C. Both he and the president had just returned from Hawaii a few hours prior, both of them being able to pilot their own planes of course. In the past few weeks they had been to both Iceland and Hawaii in order to sign agreements with the countries of Japan and Germany.

What was called the Iceland Understanding was signed between President Lindbergh and Adolf Hitler. He had talked with Hitler for two days while America met up with both Germany and Prussia; Ludwig and Gilbert respectively. The agreement guaranteed peaceful relations between the United States and Germany.

"Well then America, I look forward to seeing you coming back to your full strength."

"Me too Luddy, me too," is what Alfred had replied back with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah it sucks not seeing you as awesome as you used to be kid. Not as awesome as me but still!" Prussia exclaimed before letting out a rather, well _interesting_, laugh throwing his head back. Germany slapped him in the back of the head with a "You dummkopf, use an indoor voice for once."

After returning back to the states the Democratic members of the House and Senate condemned Lindbergh for dealing with a murderous fascist tyrant and for agreeing to meet him in Iceland, and occupied land. He quickly addressed the country before leaving to Hawaii.

"It is now guaranteed that this great country will take no part in the war in Europe. We will join no warring party anywhere on this globe. At the same time we will continue to arm America and to train our young men in the armed forces in the use of the most advanced military technology. The key to our invulnerability is the development of American aviation, including rocket technology. This will make our continental borders unassailable to attack from without while maintaining our strict neutrality."

Alfred had been behind him with the speech the whole way, literally. He was standing behind him as he gave it. It was amazing.

Soon after they went to Hawaii to sign a deal with Japan. It soon became known as the Hawaii Understanding. The president met up with the Prince of Japan while America talked with Japan himself.

The United States pledged to recognize the Axis Triple Alliance, recognize Japan's expansion on the Asian continent, agreed to recognize Japanese sovereignty over East Asia, as well as guarantee that The United States would not oppose to Japanese expansion on the Asian continent of China and beyond. The Japanese pledged to recognize The United Sates sovereignty on its own continent, accept the political independence of the American Commonwealth in the Philippines, as well as accept the American territories of Hawaii, Guam and Midway.

Kiku had looked more strong and proud than Alfred had ever seen him. It was hard to believe that less than a century prior Japan had been in a completely isolationist state.

"Kiku, congratulations! I wish you luck in your expansion," Alfred had told the other before having to leave back to the states.

"Hai, you as well Alfred-san. I wish you luck in regaining your economy completely. I will make sure to send over a telegram when I get the chance," is what Kiku had said back with a small smile on his face.

"Right on dude!"

That conversation felt like it was years ago not just a few hours prior. Alfred smiled glad everything was taken care of. He stopped looking at the bomber jacket that was folded and sitting on the coffee table.

Well, almost everything.

He walked over to it picking it up with a sigh. "I wont be needing you buddy."

Alfred dropped his keys on the table tucking the jacket under his arm. Walking to another part of the house he hummed his national anthem quietly to himself. He finally stood in front of an old door that was rarely opened. He let out a breath grabbing the knob and twisting.

The whole room inside was still covered in dust. Boxes and random crap was scattered everywhere. He walked into the storage room going over to a coat rack that had some things back from the seventeen and eighteen hundreds.

"Maybe someday, I'll come back to get you," was all he said before hanging it on one of the empty hooks. He then nodded and left the room closing the door with a small click.

He never went back for it.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones wasn't a hero for Europe. He wasn't a hero for Asia. He was a hero for his country and his country only.

He couldn't have been more pleased.


End file.
